


A Hint of Real Emotion

by KLStarre



Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: Bonding, Gen, Trinyvale - Freeform, but like in the trinyvale way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLStarre/pseuds/KLStarre
Summary: Onyx feels bad enough about getting KT killed that it interferes with her Trinstagramming. Nyack offers an ear.
Relationships: Onyx Lumiere & Nyack (Not Another D&D Podcast)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	A Hint of Real Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited and also I have no idea what the point of it was other than wanting to write Triny fic before the finale came out. It turns out "having genuine emotions about Onyx" and "my writing style" and "Trinyvale being Like That" don't mesh easily but it was fun I think

Jens is stalking ahead of them, bent over his phone, fingers flying furiously, and Onyx and Nyack are trailing behind. Onyx is a little bit shell-shocked still – she hadn’t even taken out Trinstagram to record Jens getting his heel caught in a sewer grate and almost falling flat on his face. If he had actually fallen, she probably would have, of course, but it just didn’t feel…worth it for the almost. It’s been a long time since she was upset enough that it interfered with her responsibilities as an influencer.

“Onyx, are you alright?” Nyack asks from next to her, and she realizes that she’s lagged behind further.

“ _Shhh_ ,” she responds, because he’d been very loud and has no sense of when to say things. She doesn’t need people _hearing_ that there’s a problem. Also, there’s the hope that he’ll feel bad enough about asking the question wrong that he won’t ask it again. That’s a trick Jens uses a lot, she’s noticed, which, speaking of – she looks up and sees Jens turn a corner ahead of them and speeds up. He’s probably managed to procure them a hotel, so they shouldn’t lose him. She’s very proud of him.

“Oh, right.” In a whisper, Nyack repeats, “Onyx, are you alright?”

“Do you miss Kenny?” Kenny had been with them for a lot longer than KT had, she figures. Or, at least, he’d been directly affecting Nyack’s life, even if he hadn’t had a name until recently.

Nyack thinks for a while, and she lets him, happy to have successfully deflected. She checks her Trinstagram notifications and feels her stomach sink when there are only a few hundred new followers. _It’s just because people think courtrooms are boring_ , she tells herself, _it’s not because they’re all going to mass unfollow her and leave her powerless, it’s just that it was a trial –_

“- n’t really miss him,” she tunes back into Nyack to hear. “He started being mean to me as soon as he wasn’t inside of me anymore.”

There’s something to say, here, about how Jens is mean to him all the time and he’d miss _Jens_ if he were horrifically murdered in front of him, but she doesn’t. Despite Jens’s startling proficiency at it, Nyack’s hard to be mean to.

“Do you miss KT?” he asks.

Onyx wraps her arms around her stomach and looks at the people walking around them. “Yes, I think so,” she says. “She said I was one of her top ten friends. That was very nice.”

“Onyx, she didn’t even have ten friends. She only had you.”

“And you,” Onyx replies, defensive. “You also liked her. And did what she said. That is friendship.” They turn where she’d seen Jens turn, and the sidewalk is suddenly emptier. Jens is fully visible in front of them, but he doesn’t look back to see if they are following.

“I stopped liking her when she was mean to you, Onyx.” Nyack sounds so _sincere._ He always sounds so _sincere_. It is difficult to believe that they are blood triplets sometimes.

“Oh.” This is confusing. She doesn’t…KT had been Onyx’s friend, and then she had gotten her killed. She thinks maybe KT had been bad, though. So maybe it’s alright? “You are not upset that I am the reason Kenny is gone?”

Nyack looks genuinely confused, and it is kind of funny, she has to admit to herself. She doesn’t take out her phone to photograph it, though. “Kenny _sucked_ , Onyx. So did KT.”

He is _right_. She thinks. She’s been going through her mind, trying to figure out why she had been so obsessed with making KT happy, and she can’t really come up with a reason. At least Jens is the reason they all have somewhere to live, and heals them when they’re hurt, and puts on beautiful dance performances for them, even if he claims they’re not _for_ them, he’s just _practicing_ , why are they _in his way all the time_. KT had…well, she’d mostly just told Onyx what to do. And controlled her when she’d needed to fight Nullar.

“I think that it reminds me of how I was working with Vurliss even though he killed my parents. It feels like my fault.”

Ahead of them, Jens stops short in front of a towering, opulent building that must be a hotel, and finally turns back. “Are you _coming_?” he yells back, and Nyack and Onyx exchange a glance. They love their big baby brother, but sometimes it feels nice to roll their eyes at him together. Not that they’d ever tell him, of course. He might never recover.

“Even if it was your fault, she deserved it,” Nyack says, and then sprints away to follow Jens. After a second, she follows. He’s right – basically everything she’s ever done to harm someone, that person deserved.


End file.
